


Confusion Sucks

by Valie (BatchSan)



Series: The Pain of Love [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, April Showers Challenge, Background Femslash, Drama, Gay For You, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Valie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast Boy develops a crush on Robin, which is weird since he's not gay, though his dreams seem to be saying otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic of mine that I originally posted online in February of 2004 (woof, this is old!). Freshly revised and ready for love!
> 
> Set after the events of [Enduring Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/192703), but this is a stand alone fic. You don't have to read Enduring Love, just know that Raven and Starfire started dating in it and Robin is still bumming over losing his chance at Starfire at the beginning of this fic.
> 
> This is also set after the events in 2x16 - _'Terra'_.

Staring out at the water, Robin wondered where he had gone wrong with Starfire. Had he been too wrapped up in his search of Slade? Or did he just act too slowly? Shaking his head and sighing, he fell back on the hard ground, watching the night sky twinkle above him. Thoughts of Starfire flooded his mind as he tried in vain to figure out how she ended up dating the resident empath. Unknowling, he scrowled at the thought of Raven.  
What did she have that charmed Starfire better then he had?

It wasn't jealousy he felt, though it did come damn close to it. It was more of a mixture of feelings and emotions. Searching for a word, Robin finally settled on confusion. Robin was confused as to why Starfire had ended up in the arms of the gothic girl. For a long time he puzzled over this and in the end, Robin decided that confusion sucked. Grumbling to himself incoherently, he didn't hear someone walking up to him.

"Erm, Robin? You okay? You kinda've been out here a long time," Beast Boy said, popping into Robin's field of vision suddenly, upside down.

Blinking, Robin realized what he'd been doing and automatically sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Great. Life couldn't be better," he lied horribly.

"Dude, you're still hung over about Starfire, right?" Beast Boy took a seat next to his comrade. "Shit happens. Gotta learn how to move on sometimes."

A bit surprised by his friend's sudden gleam of intellect, Robin glanced over at him. The green teenage was staring out at the water in what Robin figured had been the same way he had looked earlier. Punching him on the arm slightly, Robin snickered a little.

"This is coming from a guy who's equally hung up over a certain blond we know? What gives man?"

Casting a side glance at the masked teen, Beast Boy couldn't help but blush slightly and laugh.

"It's a lost cause between myself and Terra. She's gone and I doubt I'll ever see her again." Turning his face to Robin he smirked. "Plus, it's easier to fall in love with someone you know won't run away."

Getting up, Beast Boy left as quietly as he had come. The green teen's cheeks burned slightly in embarrassment as he realized what he had just let slip out. Robin, not seeing the blush, watched his friend leave. Again, Robin felt confused. This time however, it was over what his friend had just said. What had he meant by 'liking someone he knew wouldn't run away'? The Boy Wonder racked his brains trying to figure who BB had been talking about. He knew it wasn't Starfire and it seemed less likely that it was Raven. Not knowing of any other girls the two knew, Robin's eyes widen in question. Was BB talking about a guy?

* * *

Training for the best part of the morning hours, Robin finally decided to take a small break. Currently enjoying the weather, he opted to eat a small lunch he had prepared earlier outside. Midway through his meal, the obstacle course started up. Looking up, Robin witnessed a green rhino stampede through the first part of the course, crashing through rocks with its horn. On the second part of the course, the rhino transformed into a green hawk. Swiftly, it dodged the disks that were blasted at it. When the hawk reached the third and final part of the obstacle course, it transformed into a small green monkey. Quirking his eyebrow questioningly at this tactic, Robin continued to watch with interest.

The third obstacle had been changed dramatically after Terra had destroyed it. Now instead of machines shooting disks, which was changed to the second obstacle, the third obstacle contained a pit. Within this pit, the walls closed rapidly around you. Meanwhile, random pointy objects threaten to skrew you as you made for an escape. As well as there being lasers that blasted from the walls and ground in certain spots, it was pretty much a death trap. So far no one had been injuried too badly in it and Robin absolutely loved the challenge it offered.

That was why Robin was a little doubtful of his friend's decision to transform into a small green monkey. That didn't stop him from sitting back and watching though. As soon as the small monkey jumped into the pit, several spikes projected from the wall behind him, however, he jumped up and stood atop of the flat part of the spikes. From there, the small monkey jumped as far as he could to the left, at this point the walls on his left and right were beginning to draw themselves together. This didn't stop him from sprinting past two dozen laser attacks, darting around spikes that projected from the ground, or jumping over a camouflaged ground trap that would've easily ended his life if he had fallen in. Finally, the small monkey reached the opposite wall, the side walls with their razor sharp points jutting from them, closing in on him.

Just when Robin thought he might have to abort the course to save his friend, the small monkey did something surprising. When the walls were about two feet apart, the small monkey leapt and climbed up easily, with the help of his tail, along the spikes. Safely, he emerged on the top before the walls clamped shut completely. With a breath of relief, the small green monkey threw himself on the ground in exhaustion.

"Wow! Great job, Beast Boy!" Robin clapped as he swallowed the last of his lunch.

Surprised, Beast Boy took on his human form and panicked at the sight of Robin.  
"Y-you saw that?" He asked nervously, darting his eyes around to make sure no one else was there.

"Yeah, you were amazing! I see you've been practicing," Robin complimented his pal as he approached him.

Scratching the back of his head, BB laughed nervously. "Yeah, been practicing alot," He agreed, despite it being nowhere near the truth. In actuality, the green teenager had ran through the obstacle course to get his mind off of, well, his friend that was strolling toward him now. It had succeeded up until now. Robin noticed a small blush on his comrade's face and figured he must've been embarrassed by the praise -- he didn't think to read deeper into it.

"Even I haven't gotten through the new part of the course so quickly."

"What was my time?" Beast Boy asked, curious now to know how good he'd actually done.

"All together it took you 1 minute and 32 seconds. My fastest time is only 1 minute and 50 seconds. Nice work."

Collapsing momentarily in surprise, Beast Boy laughed again nervously as he jumped up as quickly as he had fallen.

"You want to spar with me? I might pick up some pointers from you," Robin winked.

Dazed, Beast Boy nodded eagerly. Mostly happy that he just might get his mind off of his friend after all.

* * *

"I never knew you were gay," Robin said, smiling wickedly.

"Dude, I'm not gay. I just fell for you," Beast Boy protested in a small voice.

"Well, either way, I'm happy you picked me." Robin leaned closer to his friend.

"You are?" The green teen squeaked out.

Robin closed the distance between them, kissing his friend gently. Pulling away, he smiled. "Yeah."

Then an alarm rang somewhere. Opening his eyes, Beast Boy stared at the ceiling in shock. Sitting up and looking around the room rapidly, he realized it was only a dream. "Gah! Not again! ," He cried out in frustration, grabbing the alarm clock and sending it flying into a wall. It hit, breaking instantly and landing on the small pile of alarm clocks beneath it. Alarm clock number fifteen, Beast Boy quietly noted falling back against his tiger-print sheets.

Fifteen times in a row, that's how many times poor Garfield Logan had dreamt of Robin kissing him. Quite frankly, it was driving him crazy. Inside, he knew he wasn't gay. Hell, when he could, he stared at Raven's breasts and wondered how soft they might be. However, recently he'd really felt some kind of attraction for the Boy Wonder. The dreams started up shortly after that night he talked to Robin. No, it was likely before that, always lingering at the back of his mind. While he may appear to be a big goof ball, Beast Boy was far from being the idiot he knew some people thought of him as. He knew what the dreams meant and what he felt for Robin.

It worried him actually. More than anything, it scared the green teenager. He always had a hard time making friends because of his appearance and now that he had some, he didn't want to lose them. A small idea popped into his head. Where it had come from, even he didn't know. But it was there now and it was screaming in his head.  
"Just ask for some advice from Raven," he said out loud. Frowning, Beast Boy wondered why he should ask Raven. She'd probably transport him to another dimension for even considering talking to her.

 _'It wouldn't hurt to try...'_ A little voice in his head said. Wishing Beast Boy couldn't hear that small voice, he got up and dressed.

* * *

Approaching slowly, Beast Boy nervously glanced around to make sure no one but him and Raven were on top of the roof. Looking back at the meditating empath, he gulped. For some reason the music from the Mission Impossible movies he'd seen last week, popped into his head. Nerve wrecked, he turned around and decided that he liked being alive.

"What do you want?" The empath's voice asked from behind him.

"Uh... Um..." He turned around and scratched the back of his head nervously. "I, uh... It's not important! Just go back to whatev..."

Cutting him off, Raven scrowled. "If you don't want me to send you somewhere painful, I suggest you say whatever you were going to say."

Pouting, Beast Boy dropped his arm and remained glued to the spot. "I wanted to ask you for some advice," he finally said.

Interested, Raven turned fully toward him and crossed her arms. "I'm not sure how much I can help but shoot."

"If, um, you liked someone and... Say that person was of the same sex, but you weren't gay. Say you knew that he wasn't gay either but you keep having dreams about him. Er, what would you do?" The green teenager said quickly, inwardly kicking himself for making things so obvious.

Quirking her eyebrow, Raven stared at her teammate with mild amusement. She now understood why he asked her for advice. It was either ask something like this to either her or Kory, or don't ask anyone and wallow in his confusion and frustration. With a smirk, she tried to keep the amusement out of her voice.

"You like a guy, Beast Boy? Rather surprising coming from someone who was so obviously in love with Terra." Beast Boy shot her a dirty look but she ignored it. "I guess you need some comfort after her breaking your heart. It's not unusual for a person to fall in love with their friend you know," she said, briefly smiling at this from the safety of her hood.

"But it's not like Ro..." B.B clapped his hands over his mouth in surprise at his own stupidity. He knew Raven would laugh at him now. Glancing at her, she showed no visible signs of laughter though with her hood up, it was anyone's guess.

"Robin? Interesting," she said in a normal, bored tone, and not in the mocking tone he had expected. "Put your hands down, you look like an idiot."

Quickly compling, his hands fell to his sides.

"Who cares if you like a guy? Maybe you're just being a teen and want to experiment with a guy. Big deal. Tell him that you like him. What's the worst he could do, kick you off the team for having a queer attraction to him?"

Beast Boy's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he promptly fainted, foam coming from his mouth. Blinking in surprise, Raven walked over to him and stared. "I was only kidding about him kicking you off the team," she mumbled.

* * *

"Robin, I'm such an ass. I'm sorry," Beast Boy said, sniffling and looking away from his friend.

"No, it's okay. I kinda like you too, BB"

"Y-you do?" Beast Boy asked, turning back toward his friend.

"Yeah." Robin leaned over and placed his soft lips against his. "See?"

For some reason, Robin then began to shake him. Dazed, Beast Boy opened his eyes to see his masked friend staring down at him with a worried look on his face. Suddenly very awake, Beast Boy nearly screamed. Quickly, he bolted up into a sitting position knocking Robin onto the floor. It took a minute for Beast Boy to register where he was and what had just happened. He was back in his bed and it appeared that he had yet another dream of Robin kissing him.

Wait... Robin?

Watching his friend stand up from the floor, the masked teenager smiled at him. "Glad to see you're doing okay," Robin said, fixing his cape.

"Uh, dude, why are you in my room?" Beast Boy asked, hoping that his friend didn't take the question the wrong way.

"You passed out or something, according to Raven. She didn't tell me why but she asked me to stay with you until you woke up."

A blush came to Beast Boy's face as he remembered his conversaton with Raven. Looking away from Robin, he decided not to mention any of it to his comrade. The fear of losing his friends had proved a little too real when Raven had said Robin might kick him off the team.

"I'm fine, you can go now," he said in a small voice, trying to surpress a sudden urge to cry.

"No. I've been meaning to talk to you for some time now, BB," Robin said, taking a seat at the edge of the tiger-print covered bed. "I've noticed you haven't been yourself lately. If there is any kind of problems I should know of, let me know. I worry about your well-being you know."

Blushing a shade darker, Beast Boy fought to keep his gaze away from the Boy Wonder. His face nearly glowed red when Robin touched his fingers to his chin and made him look at him.

"Would this by any chance have something with you being gay?" Robin asked.

"I am not gay!" Beast Boy shouted and was instantly reminded of his earlier dream. Looking away sadly, he added, "I just fell for you."

Now it was Robin's turn to blush. True, he himself was not gay but just like the girl he was in love with, he loved his friends as much as he would a lover. No matter what the gender of that friend was. Admittedly, he did find it strange to like someone of the same sex. Crawling up on the bed, he kneeled over Beast Boy's legs and looked his reluctant friend in the eyes.

"Garfield..." The sound of his first name surprised Beast Boy more than Robin's current position on the bed. "It doesn't bother me that you like me. Since you are my friend and if this is really eating at you so much, then..."

Licking his lips nervously, Robin brought his mouth to his friend's. It wasn't as bad as Robin had worried. Garfield's mouth was almost as soft as the first girl he remembered kissing when he was younger. Pulling away gently, Robin smiled sincerely at his friend.

"I'll do anything to make you happy," The Boy Wonder finished, almost meekly.

Trying not to melt into a gooey puddle of happiness, Beast Boy smiled heartedly. He only wanted to feel his friend's lips against his again. After all the stress of this, that's all he wanted at that moment.

"You want me happy? Then kiss me again. That's all I want," Beast Boy said shyly as he gave voice to his thoughts.

"Right."

Compling, the masked teenager brought his lips to his friend's again.

~/~/~

 **[Meanwhile, outside of Beast Boy's door.]**

"See? I told you those two would kiss," Raven whispered to her girlfriend.

"Yes, you are quite right, Raven," Starfire agreed, a blush deeping on her face.

Kissing her girlfriend then, Starfire smiled into the kiss. Pulling away, she had a evil little smile on her lips. Quirking her eyebrow at her lover, Raven knew where this was going.

"The thought of two males kissing, while being somewhat strange on your planet, is also kind of arousing," Starfire said sweetly.

"You know something? I bet alot of people would expect that kind of a comment to come from me," Raven replied with a small laugh. "Let's go to your room then."

Off the two girls went with dirty little thoughts in their heads.

  
**-End-**   


**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on a sequel to this fic (which has been sitting half completed on my computer for YEARS, but I'm finally working on it). Expect it soon!


End file.
